Percy and Frank's Warrior Adventure!
by dancerr2002
Summary: hecate turns percy into a cat! luckily, frank is there. he turns into a cat to accompany percy, and they set off into the forest and meet a strange collection of cats that call themselves thunderclan. will percy ever turn back into a human?
1. I just had to meet Hecate

_(Percy's pov)_

"This is the last straw, Perseus Jackson!" Hecate screamed. Okay, here's how it all went down. I was on a quest in Upland, California to find Apollo's sacred bow, and I just HAD to run into Hecate.

"Hello, son of Poseidon," She chided. I blinked. She had a magical presence to her. "Hecate?" I asked. Hecate rolled her eyes. "Of course!" I sighed. "Well, sorry." She rolled her eyes again.

I looked at her. "So what do you want?" I asked. "You dare speak to a goddess that way?" I shrugged. "I didn't know it was disrespectful." Hecate raised her eyebrow. "You didn't know? Really? Some ignorance!"

"Sorry?" I pleaded. "Sorry doesn't cut it! You were being disrespectful to me! I may not be as powerful as your father, but you have no idea of my power!" I sighed. "Oh, I know," I said.

Then the beginning comes into play. "That is the last straw, Perseus Jackson!" You can guess what happened next.

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, my hand slowly turned into a black paw. "What are you doing?!" The goddess laughed. "You will now see what it is like to live a feline life!"

I felt myself shrinking. Whiskers sprouted out of my cheeks. I was turning into a cat. "Help!" Hecate just smiled and snapped herself away.

I tried to scream again, but all the came out was a stifled mew. I was now on all fours. "What did she do to me?!" I mewed frantically.


	2. It's Frank!

Suddenly, a familiar face came into view. I'd know this guy anywhere. "Frank!" I tried to yell. Again, only a little mew came out. "Oh for the gods' sakes."

His lips were moving, I could tell he was speaking, but I couldn't understand him. Hecate really had me. Frank picked me up and looked into my eyes. A shocked look came on his face.

He set me down and stepped back. He then turned himself into a cat. Now, I could understand him. "Frank!" I mewed. "I knew it was you, Percy!" He mewed back.

"Why are you a cat?" He asked me. "Hecate," I grumbled. "Who?" Occasionally I forgot that Frank was a Roman. "Uh, I mean, Trivia. That's her Roman form, right?" Frank nodded.

"What got her so mad that she'd turn you into a cat?" He asked. I sighed. "I was being 'disrespectful,'" I said, mockingly. "Oh, well, let's explore!" Frank mewed enthusiastically. I nodded.

We set off into the forest and I could smell things I never could before. A mouse scurried by, and I had the urge to catch it. _I'm losing my mind, _I thought.

Suddenly, Frank tripped. "Frank!" I yelped. I stumbled after him. I came into a clearing with about a dozen cats. "Whoa," I whispered to myself. The cats were gathering around the recently fallen Frank.


	3. Welcome to Thunderclan

"He smells like Twoleg!" One cat complained. Twoleg? "There's another one!" Another cat gestured to me. "They must be kittypets!" Yowled another. This cat talk made absolutely no sense.

"What's a Twoleg?" I asked. "And what's a kittypet?" The cats looked up at me in shock. "He doesn't know?" A kitten asked. "If he's a kittypet how does he not know?"

One of the older cats came over to the kitten. "He must be a loner, Daisykit," She explained, "living in an abandoned Twoleg shelter." I eyed the cat. "So, what is this place?"

A tougher-looking cat came into view, and I automatically regretted asking. "This," he said, "is Thunderclan."


	4. The cats question us

**Sorry for the short chapters! I know that my other story has pretty long chapters, I just thought that this would do better with short chapters. Sorry for the A/N!**

"Thunderclan?" I asked. The silver tom nodded. "I am Moonstar, what is your name?" I looked around. "P-Percy." Frank was coming to at the end of the clearing.

"Mhm," he grumbled. "What happened?" The cats turned to Frank. "Lotta cats," He remarked. Moonstar turned to him. "And who are you?" Frank stood up. He looked at me longingly with an expression that read, _Should we trust them?_ I shrugged.

"Uh, I'm Frank," He said with unsureness. "Hello Frank and Percy," Moonstar said. A dark grey cat came up behind him.

"Moonstar, these are kittypets!" "Loners," Moonstar corrected. The gray tom ignored his correction and continued, "How can you trust them?"

Moonstar looked to the sky. "Starclan believes in them," He mewed quietly. "Starclan?" I asked. "This loner is really clueless," The gray cat growled.

A cream-colored cat came into the clearing. "Moonstar! Starclan has spoken. Two powerful cats are sure to ar—" She stopped when she saw Frank and I. "They're here," She whispered.


	5. They find out about my powers

"Creamfur," Moonstar turned to the cat. "what has Starclan said about these cats?" Creamfur looked at me nervously. "The black one. H-he has power over water," She stuttered.

"How so?" The gray cat asked. Creamfur turned to him. "I don't know, Crowtail. It's a mystery, truly." "I still don't think they should join our clan!" Crowtail protested.

"They must," Moonstar interrupted. "It is Starclan's wish." Crowtail growled. Then Creamfur's eyes widened. "I have herbs to collect!" She ran off.

Crowtail turned to me. "How can you possibly control water?" He asked with disbelief. I glanced at Frank, desperate not to tell Crowtail my secret. If I had no idea what a Twoleg was, how will they know what a demigod is?


	6. I learn about the Thunderpath

"Uh," I stammered. "I, uh," "Tell us, loner!" Crowtail demanded. I glanced at Frank again. "It's, uh," I didn't know how to word it. "Say it!" Yelled a cat in the back of the group. The other cats joined in.

I wanted to lie and say that I couldn't control water, but these cats apparently needed Frank and I. "I just, um, can? I don't know h-how," I stuttered. Crowtail rolled his amber eyes. "There must be a reason!"

I sighed. Frank looked at me. I could smell his fear. Wait, what? Whoa. I could smell emotions! I bet I was drenched in the smell, myself.

"Scared to explain?" Crowtail chewed me out. "I just CAN!" I growled. It sucks being an ADHD human, but being an ADHD cat... You really want to thrash open another cat's face.

Crowtail was taken aback by my rage. "Are you perhaps a rouge? Because you seem like a pretty tough tom," He remarked. "A rouge? Of course not! I've fought of monsters, not cats, unless you count the manticore and the nemean lion!"

Moonstar looked at me. "You've fought monsters, hm? All of us are terrified to even cross the Thunderpath!" "The Thunderpath?" I asked. Moonstar nodded. "That is where the monsters come."

"Gee, I've never been to the Thunderpath," I admitted. Gee, you fight dozens of monsters and you've never heard of a Thunderpath.

"I guess we shall announce your new names," said Moonstar, changing the subject. "New names?" I asked with bewilderment. Moonstar nodded. He turned to Frank. "Meet me up at the Highrock."


	7. We get some new names

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray gather below the Highrock!" Moonstar announced. The kits went into some sort of shelter, and most of the cats came into the clearing.

"Today we witness two cats who might save our clan!" He turned to Frank and I. He told us, a bit quieter, "How old are you?" "18," I mewed. "Me too," Frank said.

"18 moons? You are old enough to be warriors, then," He said. "Moons?" I whispered to Frank. He shrugged. "These cats will now be given warrior names!" He announced.

"You," He turned to me. "will be known as Waterclaw." I looked down at the crowd of cats. Some smiled. Others, such as Crowtail, looked away in distaste.

Moonstar turned to Frank. "And you," he started, "Will be known as Fallenpelt." He looked down at the crowd. "As sacred vigil, these cats will sit outside of camp and keep watch!"

Frank and I glanced at each other. Frank shrugged. A few half-hearted cheers sounded from the clearing. "Waterclaw! Fallenpelt! Waterclaw! Fallenpelt!"


	8. Author's Note

**If you're wondering why it's misc, it's because Warriors wasn't showing up on the select-a-book list. Another A/N, sorry, and by the way, Crowtail is the deputy. Dancerr**


	9. I try to speak to Annabeth

_(Annabeth's POV)_

I sat on a bench next to Nico. "Where is he?" I panicked. Percy was missing. "He said he'd send me an iris-message everyday!" I shook Nico. "And he hasn't all day!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he's fine," Nico reassured me. I sort of ignored him. Tears welled up in my eyes. "What if he's… he's…" I couldn't say it. Nico shook his head. "He's not, I can feel it."

Nico looked at me. "Literally." Nico could feel the people die. It's a Hades thing. "Are you sure? He's all the way in California!" Nico put his hand on my shoulder. "If you're so worried, just iris-message him yourself!" I sighed. "Ok."

_(Percy's POV)_

"This is how you catch a mouse," Fluffytail, a senior warrior, explained to me. The yellow tabby crouched down and stalked his prey. He carefully leaped to his paws onto a mouse.

"Nice!" I exclaimed. The thought of eating a mouse made my stomach churn. I'd take gorgon's blood over this any day. Fluffytail grasped the mouse in his jaws and padded back to camp. "C'mon, Waterclaw!" He yelled to me.

I missed being called my real name, Percy. I missed most things about my "Twoleg" life. Most of all, I missed Annabeth. _Oh, shoot! _I thought. How could I send her an iris-message if I was a cat?!

As if on cue, a misty image appeared before me. A blonde girl with gray eyes appeared in the image. "Annabeth!" I mewed, forgetting I was still a cat. Annabeth gasped.

I couldn't understand what she was saying, but by reading her lips, I think she said, "Oh my gods! Percy's a… Or is it real… I can't tear…" The last part made no sense, but I guess she said tell.

I jumped and yowled and tried to get her attention, but she just frowned. _Curse you, Hecate,_ I thought. Just then, I heard Fluffytail call my name. I waved my paw over the message, longing to speak with Annabeth.


End file.
